Big Time Band Competition
by bykari
Summary: BTR is competing with other famous bands. But Carlos's little sister,Katherine, is in one of them Uh-Oh. Please Review. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry for not posting anything!, but this idea couldn't get out of my head all of this weekend hope you Rushers like it :))**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **_

**Carlos's P.O.V**

"WHAT!", we all screamed in unison. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN COMPETITION WITH OTHER BANDS IN TEXAS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT IT MONKEY DOGS!" Gustavo repeated.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because Griffin signed you up to the competition, now leave me alone, i'm trying to figure out a song." Gustavo said.

Logan looked terrified.

Kendall looked mad.

James looked...i couldn't read his face.

Kendall, Logan, and James stormed out of Roque Records. I was wondering why they were mad.

_10 minutes later..._

I walked in Palm Woods looking for the guys, but couldn't find them. "Camille!" i screamed after her.

She turned around, and faced my way.

"Yes?" she said.

"Have you seen the guys?, i can't find them", i asked Camille.

"Yeah, they stormed to the apratment, they looked mad" she replied.

"Oh, okay thank you" I smiled.

As i walked to the elevator, my phone rang that i have a new message.

I checked and saw it was my sister, Katherine, but we just call her Kat, for short.

'Hey big bro, I just wanted you to know that some guy named "Hawk"? signed me to a band. Text me back when you have time bye, Love you -Karina

"Shit!" I said getting out of the elevator. I walked in 2J and slumped down the couch.

"What's up Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Katherine got signed by Hawk." i said with a hoarse voice.

"But solo, right?" he asked.

"Thats the problem, no." i replied.

"Now we have 2 problems" Logan said.

"Wait!, why is it 2 problems?" i asked

"Because first we are in competition and second y-"

"Why in a competition is a problem?" i cut him off.

"Because you know we get too competitive and carried away, plus the band that loses gets signed off, and bye-bye California." he replied.

He was right we are very competitive.

"Kat is going to be in a band, which will probably be in the competition." Logan sighed.

"Hey what bands are we going to be in competition with?" Kendall asked, sitting next Logan.

James came in sitting next to me.

"Uhh... I don't know!" I said panicing. "Carlos the contract is in your hand." Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh, Well its Allstar Weekend, Jonas Brothers, Fiction Addiction, Us(BTR), The Relay Company, Paramore, Breathe Carolina, Evanescence, Black Eyed Peas, Lady Antebellum, No Doubt, Maroon 5, We the Kings, All Time Low, All-American Rejects, Cobra Starship and Many Many Many more i am too tired of reading." i said out of breath.

"How are we going to win with these nominated band!" Kendall exlaimed.

"Hey!, we were nominated for best music group!" James poiinted out.

"Guys there is another problem, Katherine is signed by Hawk, and the band is probably 'Fiction Addiction'" Logan said.

Kendall and James looked frustrated.

**Hope you Rushers liked it, Review!**


	2. Update for OC's

**_Well! its been a while. Okay here are the OC's i got :)_**

_CoolDolphin42-Isabella Williams_

_PurpleFr3ak-Jenna Martinez_

_I'mjustmeokay-Lydia Mayer_

_Logan Henderson Is Mine-Sophia McCartle_

_NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore-Amalia Garrett_

_MaddyB3-Madeline Sherwood_

**_and tell me if you want to be in Fiction Addiction._**

**_Bands_**

**_Fiction Addiction-_**

**_Lead- Katherine Garcia_**

**_Drums- ?_**

**_Bass Guitar- ?_**

**_Piano- ?_**

**_Low Fives-_**

**_Lead- ?_**

**_Drums- ?_**

**_Electric Guitar-?_**

**_Starlight Shift-_**

**_Lead- ?_**

**_Drums- ?_**

**_Bass Guitar- ?_**

**_Piano- ?_**

**_Electric Guitar- ?_**

**_Night Mary-_**

**_Lead- ?_**

**_Back-up- ?_**

**_Drums- ?_**

**_Piano- ?_**

**_Those are the bands im adding if you have more Band names just send it with your review! :) and the ones who already send the OC just tell me what part and band you want :) -Bellz x3 x3 x3_**


	3. D

**_I lost my journal can't find it anywhere! Hope i will find it soon, i have everything there :'( but i'll put it in my sketch book for now :) Ahh! tea is so sweet! xD sorry for being random._**

_Maddy B3: Lead for Low Fives._

_NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore: Lead for Starlight._

_Logan Henderson Is Mine: Drummer for Fiction Addiction._

_CoolDolphin42: Bass Guitar for Fiction Addiction._

_Imjustmeokay: Electric Guitar for Starlight Shift._

**_Need more OC's for the other bands :D_**


	4. Its Short! Sorry

Im so so sorry i haven`t posted anything but here is a little chapter for Big Time Band Competition, i'll do the OC`s later i wanna focus on the story. And if i make mistakes, its cuz im on my dsi, so yeah. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST THE STORY... Katherine's POV I knocked on 2J's door, 5 seconds later Katie opened the door. "Hey Katie! are the boys here?", i asked. "Yeah, they're reading the contract of the band thing.", she said. She moved out the way for i can come in. "Hey Kat!" Logan said noticing me coming in. I waved at him. "Hey Kat, we need to talk..." Carlos said worried. I was confused. "What's wrong Carlitos?" i said. He patted the seat next to him, signaling me to sit. I sat. "What was the guy's name you got signed by?" he asked. "Didn't you read my text? his name is Hawk" i stated. "Kat, that's our worst enemy." Logan said, persing his lips. 'Ohhh' i mouthed. "If you want i can tell him i quit, if you want" i said, getting up. "Nonono, This chance comes once in a life time, you have to take it!" James said. "Hey, those are my lines!" Kendall pointed out. James shrugged. "What about we ask Gustavo if he can sign Kat?" Logan asked. Everyone nodded. *Rocque Records* "I'm scared" Carlos said. "No worries my brother, i'll go ask him" i said, smiling. "No, he'll eat you alive!" Kendall said. I sighed. "Okay, i'm going in, wish me luck." i said, kinda nervous. They gave me thumbs up. I knocked on his door. "KELLY GET THE DOOR", he screamed through the door. A women with a clipboard in her hand, opened the door. "Hi, may i help you?" she asked, politely. "Yeah, i want to talk to Gustavo, a quick moment please" i said. "Sure, come in" she said, moving out the way. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?", screamed Gustavo. "I'm Katherine, Carlos'little sister, and i wanted to ask-" "Oh sweet! another dare devil."he said. "KARINA ARE YOU OKAY!" Carlos screamed, running in the office, following him behind, the rest of them. i glare at them. SORRY SHORT!


	5. SingaSong

_**This story and 'A Dustland Fairytale' are my focus right now Please do enjoy this chapter :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan's POV<strong>_

_"As i was **saying**, i wanted ask you if you can sign me-" "WHY WOULD I HIRE ANOTHER DARE DEVIL?" Gustavo cut her off._

_"IM GETTING TO THAT!", she screamed._

_"Don't get her mad, things can get ugly", Carlos added._

_We all nodded, upset Kat._

_"Well, becuase Hawk signed me, but Logan here" she said, pointing at me, "told me that Hawk is your **'WORST'** enemy, and that im in a band called 'Fiction Addiction', as lead singer", she finished._

_We all started to get closer to Gustavo for an answer._

_"No!", he sated firmly._

_We all grunted._

_"Come on Gustavo, plus she's in the competition too", i said, calmly._

_"Please...", we all said._

_"I have to hear her sing first.", he said glaring at Kat._

_"Yes!", we said._

_*Studio*_

_"What song are you singing?", Gustavo asked._

_"Ghost of You by Selena Gomez", she said, with her sweet smile._

_Wait! what am i saying. I ignored what i said._

_Kat went inside the booth and put her earphones on._

_Turn my back to the door  
>Feel so much better now<br>Don't even try anymore  
>Nothin' left to lose<em>

Theres the voice that's in the air  
>Sayin' don't look back no where<br>Theres a voice that's always there

And I'll never be quite the same as I was before  
>This part of you still remains oh it's out of focus<p>

Your just somewhere that I've been  
>And I won't go back again<br>Your just somewhere that I've been

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what its all about?<br>Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothin' left to figure out<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

And I'll never be like I was the day I met you  
>Too naive? Yes, I was<br>Boy, that's why I let you in

Wear your memory like a stain  
>Can't erase or numb the pain<br>Here to stay with me forever

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<p>

Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothin' left to figure out<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

One of these days  
>I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'<br>One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
>One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of<br>Feelin' confused  
>But for now there's a reason<br>That you're still here in my heart

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<br>Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>Know the words in my mouth  
>Nothin' left for me to doubt<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

Breathin' in , breathin' out  
>Breathin' in, breathin' out<br>Like I have the right to  
>No more words in my mouth<br>Nothin' left to figure out  
>But I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The the ghost of you

_She singed VERY beautiful. Even Gustavo was speechless. While waiting for an answer from Gustavo, i turned to Kat, she winked at me._

_I turned to James who pushed me lightly, smiling. _

_Then turning to Carlos, who was glaring at me. For a moment i forgot his sister was Kat._

_My smile disapeared._

_I coughed._

_Gustavo regained his thinking._

_He pressed the button, for her to hear, "Okay, you were AMAZING, but not as amazing as me." he pointed._

_She squealed with excitement, she came out the booth running Carlos' way, she hugged hugged him tight._

_"I told you little sis", he said._

_"Wait! Gustavo, what about the band?", she asked, that was true._

_"We'll have auditions", he said without taking his eyes off his phone._

_*Palmwoods*_

_We went back to the Palm Woods, on the way we went to get smoothies._

_I got a Red one._

_James got a Blue one._

_Kat got a Rainbow one._

_Carlos got a corndog instead._

_Kendall got a Orange one._

_We sat silently on the Neon Orange couch._

_"I'm going to talk to Hawk later tomorrow.", Kat said, breaking the silence._

_"Ahhhhhh! Oh my gosh!" James screamed, rolling on the floor._

_"Brain freeze", we said in unison._

_"This is so exciting!", Kat screamed._

_"I know right!" Kendall said, after her._

_Moma Knight and Katie, bursted in the door._

_We all turned around, they had grocery in there hands._

_"Help atleast!", Katie said._

_We all powered walk to help them, with the heavy bags in their hands._

_James was still on the floor._

_"Hey Guys, what are ya up to?", i heard from the door, setting the grocery on the table._

_"OH MY OH MY GOSH, YOU-YOU-YOUR" Kat screamed, but then fainted._

_I caught her from falling._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope it was long enough (: Also, guess who it is, its someone famous. Like in real life famous, he followed me on twitter :D <em>**

**_So please R&R! Follow me on twitter at SchmidtNation (:_**


	6. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Guys, i'm like REALLY freakin' sorry, i wrote down like 2,000 words. and i accidently erased it. I'm like pissed off right now. So i need help like like co-owner of this story. PLEASE PM me. I'll see (: Thank you. And if not review :D


End file.
